


A McHanzo Disney AU No One Asked For

by chocolatechipscones



Category: Aladdin (1992), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aladdin (1992) Fusion, Disney, Genyatta - Freeform, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatechipscones/pseuds/chocolatechipscones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what it says on the tin, just an Aladdin AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It started, as many stories do, on a dark night. Cherry trees swayed in the silent breeze as a cloaked figure made his way through the temples and shops that made up the city of Hanamura. The Reaper came to a stop in a back-alleyway, waiting in the shadows. Behind him waited an old white cat, nervously twitching its tail back and forth. “Patience, Soldier” Reaper said, picking up the cat and scratching its ears with a clawed glove. The cat scurried out of the man’s arms scratching the leather trench coat in a scramble to get down. “I’m sure we will get what we want soon enough.” Reaper seemed unphased by the cat’s actions, still talking to it in a harsh whisper. The cat, Soldier, hissed discontentedly at this. 

Suddenly a lilac woman dropped down from the roof above them. The Widowmaker’s french accent was evident in her words, “I have what you sent for, now where is my payment?” Reaper laughed, a low, grating, sound, “All in due time, first you finish your end of the bargain then you get payed.” She seemed to ponder this for a second before muttering “This better be worth it” and relinquishing a small orange piece of metal. The Reaper pulled out a matching piece, silver and round with a triangular piece inside. He brought the two pieces together and they formed a symbol, almost like a letter of some sort. Suddenly the amulet began sparking and it flew out of the Reaper’s hands gliding off through the streets. 

Reaper wordlessly vanished, moving through the air like a spirit and appearing again, in the field where the curious amulet had stopped. Widowmaker followed after him, using her grappling hook to swing from building to building. She dropped down beside him just as the amulet disappeared and a tremor went through the earth. Dirt was flung around the air, winds rushing around in a vortex around the amulet. Out of the ground emerged a temple in the shape of a gorilla’s head. It’s eyes shown with a bright light and it’s maw seemed burned with a fiery glow. The mouth was propped open, as if beckoning them inside.

“So this is it?” Widowmaker said, staring up at the apparition. “It seems so,” Reaper replied dryly “Go inside, all the treasure is for you… If you get me one certain lamp.” Soldier let out a high pitched sound and climbed up to sit on Reaper’s shoulder, staring distrustfully at the temple. Widowmaker made no heed of the cat, but simply climbed to the edge of the gorilla’s mouth. As she gazed down the bottomless abyss solidified into stairs, marking a shimmering path. 

Before she could proceed inside the gorilla roared, releasing a large gust of air that knocked her down. The head came alive, recoiling backwards and opening it’s mouth to speak, “WHO DISTURBS MY SLUMBER” It called out, the entirety glowing red. Small shocks of lighting surrounded it as it stared them down. “Widowmaker reporting” The lilac woman replied, her heart beating as steadily as always, even while facing the beast. “Could I please have access to the temple?” She asked, taking a cautious step forwards. “NO, ONLY ONE MAN MAY ENTER THE TEMPLE, ONE WHOSE WEALTH LIES FAR WITHIN, A DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH”  
However, the Widowmaker did not heed his warning, she took a step onto the staircase hoping that the show was only empty threats. Alas the mouth clamped down on her as the winds started up again. She shrieked and shot at the walls but to no avail. When the storm quieted down the temple had disappeared, and with it Amélie Lacroix. Soldier picked up the pieces of amulet in its mouth and spit them out at Reaper feet, as though saying ‘well that worked well’ Reaper replied to the old cat’s complaints by picking up the pieces from his feet. “If there is only one man out there that can enter the temple then rest assured, we will find him”


	2. Chapter 2

Jesse McCree scrambled through the streets of Hanamura. As winding streets flashed by him he clutched the bread loaf to his chest like a life-line. He supposed that in a way it was. After all, he needed to eat to live and if stealing was the only way he could eat it’s not like he had much of a choice. As an orphan he didn’t have much choice in the situation. His only two friends, a rabbit called Hana and a small frog called Lucio, hopped next to him, scrambling around his feet. He quickly looked back at the members of the Deadlock police force that were chasing him, murder in their eyes. The price for thievery was the loss of a hand. His scrappy metal arm was a reminder of this punishment. However, since McCree had already been caught maybe he would lose more than an arm this time…

Nevermind, he pushed the thought from his head as he rested in an alley by a ramen shop. He looked up as a dirty hand clutched his tattered serape. “Looks like we’ve caught a dirty street rat” The thug grinned widely, baring his cavity filled teeth. Jesse scrambled against the wall behind him as he looked at his friends, eyes widening as though giving a signal. Suddenly the two small animals pounced on the man taking his hat and pulling the brim over his eyes, blinding him. Jesse grabbed the animals and climbed the wall, skipping between window sills and swinging from laundry lines, until he reached the roofs. They created a path of tile and chimney smoke over the city granting him a chance to escape. He deftly jumped across pathways only he knew as the police clumsily climbed scaffolding and tiptoed their way after him. 

He was able to quickly lose his pursuers in the maze of buildings and soon he dropped down into a corner of the city inhabited by people who, like him, had no real money, home or direction. He took the loaf of bread and split it in half offering one piece of it to the small critters sitting by his side and taking the other for himself. “I know it’s not much but hey, at least it’s somethin’” He said ruffling Hana's fur as he settled down. He was about to take a bite of the bread when he looked up and noticed to ragged children looking up at him. They had been looking through a picked-over dumpster for anything, even fish bones, that could vaguely be called food. 

McCree didn’t think twice before offering his bread to the children. He remembered times when he was in the same position as them. Elbow deep in plastic packaging, bottles of alcohol, rotting carcasses, and other, worse, things. His companions quickly followed suit, nudging their bread to them. Jesse’s stomach growled and he cursed himself for putting all that effort and risking his life for bread he didn’t even get to eat. The shining smiles on the children’s faces as they accepted the bread made it all worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long idk what happened

The streets were thrown into turmoil the next day. A suitor for the prince was to appear that day, the princess Satya from the land of Vishkar. She arrived around noon, her golden jewelry shining in the sun. She rode her horse elegantly, her posture arrogant and upright. She seemed to almost flinch away from the dirt and filth in the square. Suitors coming to visit the prince, Hanzo, were rather common. He was sought after for his looks and skill as a legendary archer, however it was Hanamura’s riches that were the biggest prize.

Just as she was approaching the palace gates Lucio hopped forwards jumping onto her horse and scurrying into her satchel. She let out a shrill scream swatting at him. “GET AWAY FROM ME” she flailed around trying to push the frog away. He started to run away, something in his mouth. “Give that back!” The princess pulled out what seemed to be a whip made out of light. “Even the animals here are impure.” She lifted the whip as though to strike

“Hey! If I was as rich as you i could afford some manners!” Jesse surged forwards, his bionic arm catching the whip. It dented the metal, leaving large grooves in the machinery. “I’ll teach you some manners” Satya guided her horse, bumping into McCree and knocking him down into a puddle. “You are a worthless street ruffian, you were born a street ruffian and you will die a street ruffian, and only your fleas will mourn you” With that she turned around and rode into the castle. 

“I’m not worthless” Jesse said to himself as the crowd cleared out. Hana hopped out to where lucio was hiding behind a misplaced football and headbutted him gently. “Why d’you cause all that ruckus?” McCree asked the frog as he scooped both critters up. Lucio held out a small, oddly shaped, piece of green tech, the Vishkar crest emblazoned on it. Lucio croaked and the device lit up, glowing yellow. Slowly the grooves in Jesse’s arm smoothed out. The frog looked pleased with himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real fanfic yay!!!  
> IDK when I'll upload but it shouldn't be that long from now  
> I hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
